Tana's Story
by Tana Walker
Summary: want to know what happened to Tana to make him what he is in the crossover? well now you can. this fanfic is to let you all know. AU, Rating for Tyki being a perv


**Disclaimer: i only own myself and a whole load of -man things. unfortunatly Hoshino-Sensai won't sell me Allen, Lavi or Tyki**

**a/n: ok as my hpdgm fanfic is being re-worked to accomidate to this story aswell i think you guys might want it. so enjoy!**

* * *

---0---

The ground was hard beneath him. He was cold to. He blinked his eye open, the other one instinctively staying shut when he couldn't feel the presence of his patch he sat up and realized why he was so cold. Someone had decided to dress him in a skirt, the shortest one they could find, a set of stripy socks that went over his knees, and a top that revealed the whole of his top half.

He turned at the squeaking sound of a rocking chair. Behind him was a rather large person who he felt like he had seen before. They wore a cream jacket and a top hat from what he could see. He had to stop a frightened yelp from escaping his lips as the person turned round. He backed up as far as he could, banging into one of the walls that created the small room they were in.

The man in front of him was grinning widely, though his eye's showed hate for the young boy in front of him. His smile seemed to grow slightly, 'Tana Walker. We meet again.' He was standing now. And Tana couldn't go any further back, 'now now, I won't kill you if you promise to join my side.' Tana gulped. He knew the result in either choice.

He closed his eye, shaking slightly in the cold. And very slowly he nodded. The earl was delighted and picked up something black from the table next to him, 'excellent now come here!' Tana slowly stood up, hand on the wall as he cautiously went over. When he was close enough the Earl grabbed his arm, pulling him close, 'yes yes perfect,' Tana shivered as a tongue ran down his cheek and he whimpered.

Just then there was a knock on the door. The Earl dropped the boy onto his knees as he told the person to come in. Tana recognised him as the man who he had met before blacking out. The earl just looked at him, 'yes? What can I do for you Tyki-pon?' Tyki smiled and bowed to the Earl, 'sorry to interrupt duke Millennium. But I was wondering if I would be able to have the boy.'

The Earl's ears drooped slightly as he thought but he said, 'yes. I think that would be a good idea actually, goodness knows I have too many people to command already. Yes you can have the boy, here.' He threw the black thing at Tyki, who caught it smiling.

'Thank you Duke. Now, come boy.' Tana kept his gaze down as he stood up and walked over to the man. He grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled Tana away from the Earl's room. It wasn't long before they reached another room, and Tyki pushed the boy in. He was smiling as he locked the door. Tana stumbled in, falling on the floor. He made no move to get up but instead was roughly pulled up by his hair.

Tyki dragged him to the bed and pushed him on back first. The boy whimpered as he landed, though he couldn't feel any pain. Tyki looked at him as the boy opened a silvery-blue eye, 'ya know, it's a lot better if you just co-operate.' He was holding up a dagger and fear crept into the young boy's eye. Tyki smirked, placing the blade on his throat.

Tana tried to move his head away from the blade, but he couldn't. He was frozen in fear. He winced as the blade drew along his neck, making a cut. He opened his eye and saw Tyki's finger had blood on it as well. He held the black thing that the Earl had thrown him. It was a collar. But there was no buckle on it, just a single ring, a bell attached to it.

Placing it on the cut, Tyki watched as the boy gasped, feeling the collar latch onto his skin. Both of his hands had come up, touching where it had gone. Tyki grinned and touched the bell, with his bloody finger, letting the collar know that he was the boy's master. It glowed briefly and he flicked it, hearing a satisfying chime. Automatically the boy looked at him, no matter how much he didn't want to.

Tyki smirked, knowing the control he had. He lent down, the boy's terrified eye getting wider as he started to struggle. Tyki tapped the bell again and the boy stopped though Tyki could see he was still trying. His face was just above the boy's as he whispered, 'you are mine.' With that he closed the gap between them, enclosing the boy's own soft lips with his own.

If Tyki thought Tana was going to be submissive about this, then he had another thing coming. The boy had been trough it enough times to know what was going on, especially at where those hands had crept. So when Tyki started licking and biting at his lips he allowed the Noah in, totally oblivious to the glint behind the boy's eye.

As soon as Tyki's tongue went in, Tana's own tongue waged war, pushing against the older man's, more experienced tongue, forcing it back, and in surprise Tana managed to get into the Noah's mouth, exploring, though it was short as Tyki pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth. He pulled away, panting, and looked at the boy below him, who had a triumphant smirk on his face.

'Well now, seems you know how to play rough,' Tyki said, his own smirk returning. His hands went down past where the skirt started, making the boy gasp. His eye half closed in pleasure as Tyki started kissing his stomach and chest, working round his collar bone, pausing to nip here and there, gaining satisfying moans from the boy.

Tyki grinned as he pulled the top off, he would have to try and thank Rhode from the easy to remove clothes she had placed on the boy's thin form. He returned to the boy's lips, easily gaining entrance this time, dominating the corners of his mouth, a sweet addictive taste in his mouth. It tasted almost like blood, metallic and sweet. He gave room for the boy to breath and his suspicion was denied, the boy wasn't bleeding for it to get into his mouth, he licked his own lips. Nope nothing there either.

The boy was looking at him slightly suspicious so Tyki grinned, leaning back down, nipping the side of the boy's neck before he whispered, 'now why do you taste of blood, hmmn?' he licked the part of the neck he nipped. Tana moaned and said 'how would I know?' before his lips were clamped shut again.

---0---

Next morning Tyki woke up to find his new little toy snuggled against him. He licked his lips, remembering the taste of the young white-haired boy. He ran his fingers through the boy's hair, causing him to stir. He moaned slightly and looked up at Tyki, still holding his left eye closed, and then he moved, so he was lying on top of Tyki and closed his eye once again.

Tyki snorted and rolled over, causing the boy to fall off the bed, though he pulled half the covers with him. He yelped as he hit the floor, glaring up at Tyki who was smirking at him, 'come now boy, you didn't think that I would miss breakfast did you? And don't get so cocky either; I haven't even started your training yet.' The boy cocked an eyebrow as Tyki stood up, 'come on. Shower.'

Tana frowned as his body seemed to move on its own as he stood up and followed Tyki to the shower. He let the Noah wash his hair, relishing the movement as Tyki combed through his white mess with his fingers, making soft purring noises. Tyki raised his eye brow at this, wondering what was going on in the boy's mind. He grinned as he lent down and nipped they boy's ear, causing him to yelp out of his stupor.

Tana shook his head, there was no way he should be having those thoughts...... especially not about the man who abducted him......but he was good. Very good. Tana blushed and mentally smacked himself. Tyki had dressed him in simple clothes, black shirt and trousers, a set of black boots provided. When Tana refused to open his eye, Tyki pulled out a red eye patch, a black butterfly on it.

---0---

He was currently sat at a large table, between Tyki and the Earl. He was looking down at his hands. Who wouldn't when he had ten lots of eyes on them, staring? Tyki and the Earl were eating, ignoring the small white-haired boy between them. Slowly the others looked away, turning back to their food. There was only one set of eyes on him now, and they belonged to the girl who sat across from him.

She had large, doll like eyes, blue spiky hair and wore a white shirt. What she had on under the table Tana couldn't see. He looked up and looked at her, freezing at the look in her eye. She grinned, 'hey Tyki, can I have a go with your new toy?' she asked, the other Noah's not paying attention to them. Tyki thought about it and said, 'actually I do need your help with something.' Rhode grinned and as soon as breakfast was finished, they made their way to one of her special rooms.

Tana was shivering, though not from the cold, it was actually pleasantly warm here. No he was shivering from fear. If what the look in this girl's eyes told him she could do, then he was going to be tortured. She wasn't that much older than him either but he could tell he wouldn't be able to have a choice. Against the wall were restraints of different heights and strength. She chose a set and told Tana to go to them. When he didn't move she grinned, 'ah I see I have a bit of work to do then.

The door slammed shut behind the threesome, making Tana jump. Rhode was up against him in a second, her hands on his forehead; his eye was open in shock as Rhode infiltrated his mind. He dropped to the floor, his whole weight against the wall. Rhode held out a hand to Tyki, who took it, instantly being transported to the boy's mind.

Inside was a field of red flowers, a single white haired boy sat watching the clouds. He turned as he felt the presence of the Noah. He jumped up, 'what do you want!' Rhode chuckled, 'to break you,' and the field vanished to be replaced by one of tents. Tana froze, fear on his face, 'no, no, no, NO! How can you do this!' he had his eye clenched shut and his hands over his ears as he relived his childhood. The two Noah watched in wonderment at what he went through to protect his brother. They returned to the flower field and saw the white haired boy, kneeling on the ground, sobbing. Tyki and Rhode moved closer, 'so are you willing to obey without the need of the bell forcing you?' Tyki asked.

Tana whimpered as he nodded and they returned to Rhodes torture room. Tana cradled his legs, sobbing before Tyki said, 'come one, we're going.' Tana whimpered and stood up, his head bowed as he followed his _master_ out of the room. Rhode watched them, looking thoughtful. She had found something interesting before Tyki had entered. She would wait to see if Tyki noticed it first.


End file.
